


Not so Sweet

by BloodyBarron



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fist Fight, Hate to Love, M/M, Singing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBarron/pseuds/BloodyBarron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG decides to figure out why Marshall doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC so your comments really help... I hope you Enjoy! \\(^-^)/

  The sky filled with dark clouds over the Candy Kingdom and the Candy people rushed to their homes except one. This however, was no regular Candy person. This was Prince Gumball, prince of the Candy Kingdom, who was on a mission. One that was so dumb and pointless that he forgot to even bring an umbrella. The sky gleamed with "tears" and he walked down the road leading straight to a cave.

Marshall Lee sat on his couch, guitar in hand. His eyes darted to the window and saw the obscure grey clouds decorate the sky. The earth took on a dark isolated filling. He sighed and began to tune the ax without the slightest thought. He had know idea who could possibly be out during this weather. He laid his head back just as a light tap hit the door. It was followed by three more each a bit louder. Marshall looked out the window and saw Prince Gumball? _Why's he here?_ he thought to himself before walking to the door. His cold grey fingers wrapped around the knob and he pulled the door open,

"Your Sire, to what do I, a humble servant, owe the pleasure of talking to the great Prince Gumball?" Marshall mocked.

Gumballs cheeks reddened because of anger and embarrassment. _Why do I even bother?_ he thought to himself, _Marshall can be a huge jerk and he doesn't even care. I tried to understand him but his actions are just so **vulgar**. _ Marshall looked at him with a wicked fanged smirk plastered on his grey face. 

"I-I came to talk." Gumball replied his voice breaking a little as Marshall eyed him suspiciously.

"About?" he asked as his eyebrows raised.

"Can't I just come over to talk?" Gumball asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess... Wanna come inside?" Marshall replied. Gumball stepped through the door frame and walked over to the couch noticing the guitar-ax-thing. He stood awkwardly next to the couch as Marshall sat down in the small armchair. "Well Gumgum, what did you want to talk about?"

"I honestly don't know. And don't call me "Gumgum"." he replied observing a strange painting a picture of a large bat attacking a village. He shivered as Marshall stood up and looked at the painting.

"Oh yeah, that was a good day." Marshall commented placing his hands on his waist.

"THAT REALLY HAPPENED?" Gumball shouted his voice raising and looking at Marshall with pure disgust.

"Um, yeah. Why is it a big deal?" Marshall asked looking at Gumball his eyes narrowed into slits. He could feel his rage boiling up and it took him a great deal of will-power to not rip Gumball's throat open and drink his blood. _Probably to sweet for his liking though_ he thought to himself.

"THOSE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE, THEY DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? WHY DO YOU NOT CARE FOR OTHER? YOU'RE JUST WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE! A PURE MONSTER!" Prince Gumball yelled in Marshall's face as Marshall began to growl.

"You think I'm the "Bad Guy". Please that town was filled with bad people. The men were convicted felons and the women were so harsh. They made my mom look like the greatest woman ever lived. If anything I did the world a favor." Marshall stated back as Gumball threw a punch. Marshall dodged it and threw one at him nailing him in the stomach. Gumball clutched his stomach and glanced at Marshall who smiled triumphantly. Instead of backing down he grabbed Marshall's legs and pulled him to the ground. Marshall landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. He pushed Gumball back and grabbed his guitar. He swung it and aimed it at him. The ax missed Gumball by mere inches and he knew he wouldn't get lucky again. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. He slung it open and ran across the yard. Marshall rushed out the door with his weapon still in hand. Finally Gumball couldn't take it.

"Why do you hate me?" he screamed and Marshall's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked and Gumball nodded. He lifted his ax but instead of swinging at Gumball he strung a chord. "I'm like 1000  years old."

"La da da da da I'm gonna bury you in the ground." Marshall Lee began to sing as Gumball stared with his eyes wide.

" La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound.

I'm gonna drink the red From your pretty pink face, I'm gonna- 

Oh you don't like that?  (Gumball made a face)

Or do you just not like me?

Sorry I don't treat you like a god, Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do.

Sorry I'm not made of sugar, Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you!

Well, I'm just your problem!

We'll, I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, Even a person, Am I?

I'm just your problem, well

I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I

shouldn't have to justify what I do

I- I- I- I- I- I- I-I-

shouldn't have to prove anything to you.

I'm sorry that I exist

I forgot what landed me on your black list,

I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I-

shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you, so

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to?

I don't have a clue I'm asking you

So Why do I want to?

And I guess that's Why  I want to bury you in the ground

Why I wanna bury you with my sound

I'm sorry that it's this way but I don't know what else to say

cause I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- didn't mean to push all my friends away cause I- I- I- I- I'm just your problem and I- I- I- I- I'm just your problem."

Gumball sat on the ground as he watched Marshall float. When his feet hit the ground Gumball stood up and walked over to him. Marshall looked at him with a pain expression not noticing he started to cry. Gumball however noticed and bit his lower lip. Marshall noticed the tears and tried to turn away from him. Gumball instead caught his arm and Marshall looked down. He felt Gumball's hand grasp his chin and pulled his face to him. He went to say something but Gumball leaned in and kissed Marshall lightly. Marshall's eyes widened and Gumball pulled away. Gumball kissed him again this time a bit harder trying to get a reaction. Marshall reacted by kissing him. He pulled at GB's lips with his fangs and moved his hands to his back. Marshall began to back up to the house pulling GB with him. He slowly walked up the steps and walked through the living room. A large chunk of floor was gone due to the ax that laid in the dirt forgotten. He continued to kiss GB until his back hit bumped into the ladder leading into his room. He let go of GB and grabbed the ladder. In the midst of climbing he turned back to see if Gumball followed. Halfway up the ladder was Gumball with a slight blush across his face. Marshall came into the room and grabbed GB before he was even in the room. Marshall's hands grasped his cheeks and moved to his back. He then pushed him on the bed. He crawled over him and straddled his waist and kissing his neck. His teeth punctured the pink flesh. He lightly licked it tasting GB's blood which was sweet like strawberries. He moved his tongue over the wounded and GB moaned. Marshall sucked and licked at GB's neck earning him moans of pure pleasure. He moved his hands up GB's body all the way up to his throat. His hands moved against GB's clothes and he tried to take them off. Sadly it confused him with the clasp at the throat so he just ripped GB's shirt off of him completely.

"Someone's eager." Gumball teased and Marshall smirked.

His fangs brushed across GB's neck and he felt Gumball's chest. GB was surprising fit and chiseled for a Candy guy. Marshall leaned back and pulled off his plaid shirt and black tank-top. GB's fingers wrapped around his waist and moved Marshall back down. He spayed out his finger and moved to Gumball's pant. His finger slid  past the waistband and hooked just the pants. He worked them off and returned to kiss GB. GB moaned under him and he smiled. His tongue then moved down his body stopping just above the naval. He pressed his nose against him and sighed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked "Because once we start I might not be able to stop."

Gumball nodded and his blush deepened. Marshall kissed his naval once more before he slid a finger to the waistband of GB's light pink boxers. He edged them off releasing GB's erected member. He leaned forward and kissed the tip before his lips parted and he took in GB's length. He pushed forward and he heard GBs sudden intake of breathe that came out as a moan. He then began to bob up and down while running his tongue under GB's sex. Suddenly he moved off of him with a soft 'pop'. GB groaned at the sudden gesture and he looked at Marshall with pleading eyes. Marshall said nothing and moved over him, kissing him while his hands moved to a drawer. He returned with a bottle of lube. _**Strawberry Lubricant**_. He giggled and GB looked at his hand. He smiled and kissed Marshall wrapping his arm around his neck. Marshall worked off his jeans and pulled his boxers off, his throbbing length springing free. He squirted some lube on his fingers and moved them to GB's entrance. He slowly eased in a finger as GB gasped. When he relaxed Marshall moved his finger in and out before adding in a second finger. He scissored him open and added another finger twisting them in his body. GB cried out and moan. Marshall smiled and pulled out his fingers. When they were out he moved his hands to his cock. He applied some lube to his palm and rubbed it on him. He aligned him with GBs' entrance.

"Ready." he asked and GB quickly nodded and shut his eyes.

Marshall eased in and groaned. GB was so tight and hot

"Relax." he said and he felt GB slowly relax so Marshall could slide in completely. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for GB to say go or something.

"M-Marshall,... move..." Gumball said as he settled against the bed.

Marshall's smirk appeared and he pulled back before thrusting back in. GB gasped and moaned, his legs wrapping around Marshall's waist.GB's hands ran up to Marshall's chest to his back clawing at it as Marshall pounded into him. He yelped when Marshall hit a small spot and Marshall smirk got even wider than before. He began to thrust at that one spot. GB felt a hot coil form and his eyes snapped open.

"I-I'm gonna...come.." GB shouted and Marshall speed up.

"Come for me." Marshall whispered in his ear.

"Mar...Marshall!" GB screamed as he came coating their stomachs in his seed. Marshall followed right after gritting his fangs.

"Gu..mball." he moaned out thrusting deeper into him burying his face in GB's neck.

They stayed like that for a while til GB moved awkwardly trying to get comfortable. Marshall winced when he pulled out and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them. He smiled and laid his head next to GB's, staring into his eyes. GB looked away first turning his head reviling a dark hickey on the base of his throat. Marshall covered his mouth and tried to not laugh. Gumball eyed him suspiciously before standing up grabbing the blanket and walking to the bathroom.

"Marshall!" he shouted and Marshall fell into unrestrained giggles as GB ran in, pointing at his neck. He sighed and laid down again. His body felt warm next to Marshall.

"Thank you." GB said placing his hand over Marshall.

"It's sex you don-" Marshall said.

"Not for that! For telling me how you truly feel." Gumball interrupted blushing brightly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I sang to you." Marshall stated while entwining his fingers with GB's.

"I didn't. I really liked the song too." GB said moving closer to him.

"Really?" Marshall asked closing his eyes holding GB close.

"Really." Gumball said resting his head against Marshall Lee's chest "I love you."

"...I love you too..."

 


End file.
